Threshold Ranch
Description Rasper has been banished to a completely different timeline by Kumbhakarna. His story will be told in an interesting fashion; via Twitter. 140 characters at a time, Rasper will try to survive in this new reality. This is the transcript of his exploits. @DMThreshold @Hawkborne The first tweet Transcript 6-8-15 DM - .Rasper wakes up: cool grass; thick trees. It's sure not the arrow dimension. #thresholdranch 6-9-15 RH - He's naked, bald, and carries what's left of the shovel. A moment ago he was fighting. Now where is he? He looks around. DM - .Rasper sees trees; a dirt road. This looks like an Aeron road. Listens; a man and a cart coming down the road. They don't see him yet. RH - Rasper has no idea what's going on, but takes the direct route. He raises his hand in greeting. "Ho, who goes there?" DM - Farmer, cart full of veggies; a crossbow: "Just headed toward Marinton. I will kill you. When're ya clothes? What trick is this?" RH - "I'm not lookin' for trouble. I was jumped by bandits, them bastards stole my clothes. You have any to spare? I've no coin." DM - "Not here, but my home ain't far. I might have something your size." He lowers the crossbow; extends a hand. "Call me Virgil." RH - "Thanks, erm.. Hawk." *Rasper shakes his hand and takes up stride next to the cart* "So where are you comin' from?" 6-10-15 DM - "I'm on my way home. To Marinton: a ruinous place, I know, but it's always been home." RH - Kumbhakarna's magic must have moved me here like the devils move. But... "Marinton ruined? Was it attacked?" DM - "15 yrs ago. Ship crashed into the side of the cliff. Can't believe you've heard of Marinton but never the Folly." RH - "The Folly?" Rasper walks with him next to the wagon. DM - "Demarin's Folly. Ship crashed, town's been a piece of shit ever since. Demarin's lost his lordship because of it. But we get by" RH - "Ah, that Folly. I understand if yer an old local, but there's plenty of towns worse off than Marinton since it's rebuilding." DM - "What are you talking about? Marinton's never been worse!" They round the corner. Marinton: broken and ruined as it used to be. RH - Rasper is taken aback "This...can't be. Look, if I could just get some clothes, I need to speak with the sheriff." DM - "sheriff? You think there's a sherif? Stay close to me and don't make eye contact with anyone." He says as you enter the city. RH - Rasper, confused, follows the farmer's command, peering past people to see the surroundings beyond. It's familiar and yet... DM - Suddenly, 2 men approach, clubs drawn. Virgil raises his crossbow. | "The cart's ours old man." | "We don't want any trouble..." RH - Rasper steps forward, naked, shovel head in one hand. "Hey, does it look to you boys like I'm in the mood to be fucked with?" DM - "who the fuck is this freak?" One lunges, club raised high. RH - Rasper tries to catch the club with his left hand. DM - Rasper wrenches the club from man's hands the other one swings at Virgil; bolt looses, a miss; the club comes down hard; cracked brow. RH - Rasper swings his shovel across the first man's face, and smashes the club against the second man's spine. DM - one drop to his knees, cursing and the other: out cold. RH - Rasper tells the remaining one to "Get lost!" And tends to Virgil. "Hey farmer, are you ok?" DM - The bandits run off. "I'm alright. My home is just this way." A ruined bakery, turned into a residence: "Virgi, I'm home!" RH - "Virgi...your daughter? Wait, you're Virgil Bacon?" Rasper quickly covers himself with the shovel as Virgi comes into view. 6-11-15 DM - "how'd you know my name? Virgi, this man'll be staying for dinner, and he just saved my life. Try to find him some clothes." RH - "My friends and Virgi...wait, Virgi, you do recognize me?" *Realizing he's bald, no eyebrows* "You know Christine Demarin..." DM - Virgil spits on the ground. "That woman's brought this place nothing but trouble." DM - Virgi looks the same but for a swollen ear and a few less teeth. "Sorry sir, but I don't think we've met. Let's get you dressed." RH - "Maybe I ..um, ought to get some food and good rest. I might 'a hit my head or something." Sorely confused, he follows Virgi. DM - Rasper, taken to a back room: living quarters, squalor. A small chest. "Let's see what we have. Thank you for saving my father mr Hawk." RH - "Your father said that Lady Demarin brought nothing but trouble to Marinton. Can you tell me about her, in your own words?" DM - "she's no lady, that's for sure. Lost her lands and now she's with Morningstar and that elf. Let's not talk about them..." DM - She puts a hand on Rasper's chest. "We owe you everything Hawk. What can I do to repay you?" RH - Rasper takes her hand and moves it off his chest, "Please, just tell me about Christine and this Morningstar. Who is that?" DM - "He's a fucking thief is what he is. He takes whatever he wants and doesn't care who he hurts doing it. He says he's the best." RH - "Do you know where they are? Demarin, this Morningstar, and the.. elf?" Rasper is starting to realize this ain't Kansas anymore DM - Last I heard, they were North in Zirathane. Too close for my taste." She hands Rasper a set of rags. "These should fit." RH - "And your sheriff? Your father said you don't have one. What of Kristoff and the Marinton Rangers?" Rasper puts on the clothes. DM - "Who are you?" Virgi looks concerned. RH - "I'm just a man looking for answers. This town is not how I last remember it. And neither are it's people. Your help is kind." DM - "where are you going?" she looks scared. RH - "Sorry miss, I don't mean to worry you. I used to be a sheriff, so its habbit to ask strange questions." His stomach growls DM - "Let's get some food." She takes you to the other room; Virgil is cooking a veggie stew. It smells divine. "Here you go." A bowl. RH - "Thank you" He takes the bowl and eats quietly. When done he asks, "Would it be too much trouble if you held me up the night?" RH - "Twouldn't be for free. I can help you unload your cart in the morning." DM - They agree. As Rasper gets in bed he sees it through a whole in the ceiling: the moon, cracked in two like an egg, debris suspended. RH - Rasper is deeply troubled. He doesn't understand the magic that caused this; perverted his world. Is this his world? He sleeps. DM - Rasper wakes up to Virgil. He leads you to the cart and you help unload. "Where will you go now?, Hawke?" RH - "Zirathane, I suppose. I've only got this shovel. Do you know anyone going that way? I can keep em safe in trade for travel." DM - "There's a group headed that way. Jordune and his wife. I can introduce you." RH - "I'd appreciate that." It has only been a night, but Rasper already has a 5 'o clock shadow. His hair grows much more slowly. DM - Virgil takes you to Jordune, a young man and his pregnant wife, Ersa. Ersa: "we could use the protection. The road is dangerous." RH - "I'm a good escort and helping hand, all I ask is for food along the way and a few coins you can spare once we arrive." DM - "sounds fair to me. We don't have much, but Ersa's father in Zirathane will have some coin for you when we arrive." Jordune says. RH - "Then we're agreed." Rasper reaches out a hand. "Hawke." "I've nothing else to do. I'm ready to leave when you are." DM - "then let's be off Hawke, and may Nara will our journey safe." The winter winds blow; the road, empty. An over turned cart. RH - The scene makes Rasper uneasy--an obvious ambush; he grips his shovel. "Wait here." He cautiously approaches the wagon. DM - Rasper's nostrils fill with the scent of arcane energy, like Vel's runes. A burst of light; a wave of force. Suddenly he's on his back RH - Rasper stumbles to his feet, eyes still adjusting from the flash, he tries to make out his attacker. DM - A man with two short swords springs from the cart. "Getting up, huh? I guess you're not some peasant-chump." He swings his blade. RH - Rasper blocks with the shovel head. Locked weapons for a moment -- "Who the hell are you?" DM - "Lunam's wing, Damian, that's Nodish Steel!" A familiar voice from behind. Vel? A woman: "It doesnt matter! Kill him!" Christine? RH - "Christine?? Vel??" Rasper throws him off, stepping back. "...And are the one they call Morningstar?" DM - Morningstar looks your way. "Such a shame that fine steel was wasted on a gardening tool. Id have loved a new weapon." He swings. RH - Rasper lunges forward, enraged, *the clash of metal* tackling Damian with all his fury. "I'LL SHOW YOU A FUCKING GARDEN TOOL!!" DM - Rasper's Nodish steel cuts through Morningstar's sword. The pair fall to the ground. Damian looks scared. RH - Rasper thrashes him across the face; shovel, fist, shovel, fist... And stops. Deeps breaths. Damian isn't dead, but limp. RH - Rasper looks up. "Christine Demarin? Vel.. 13th.. Velarius.. Valatan..tario... Fuck. Don't you two recognize me?" 6-12-15 DM - Demarin: you seem familiar... Vel, casting a spell: he's non-magical, but there's a ton of ethereal energy coming off of him. RH - Rasper pushes off Damian and stands, getting a better look of the duo. (Describe them) "You don't remember traveling together?" DM - Demarin's hair is short. She wears rusty chain mail and has her axe on her back. She has a black eyepatch and a scar on her eye. DM - Vel wears human peasant clothes and a long scarf; a robe above it all. His hair too is cut short and black ink stains his face. DM - Demarin: I've met you, but I can't place where. Step away from Damian and tell me your name." RH - Rasper takes a step back. "My name...is Rasper Hawkborne." DM '- Demarin's sword comes up; Vel's hand burns. D: you can't be Rasper Hawkborne. He's the leader of the Black Arrow Syndicate. '''DM '-''' 'V: and the man we're trying to kill. '''RH '- "The leader of the Black Arrows? Wait, hold on. Vel, you said I have a kind of magic coming off of me? Can you tell me more?" 'DM '- V: Well, Ethereal magic could mean a trans-planar anomaly. D: English, Elf. V: he could be from another world. 'RH '- To himself, "Kumbhakarna had that kind of magic..." "If that is true, and I'm from another world, how would I return?" 'DM '- V: I don't know. The same way you got here? A powerful wizard? Very powerful. D: Let's get Morningstar home. She picks him up. 'RH '- "You said Rasper Hawkborne was the name if the man in charge of the Black Arrow Syndicate? ... In Easterton?" 'DM '- They lead you to a small shack, one room, filled with maps and targets: future heists. Christine throws Damian down on a cot. '''DM - "yeah. Rasper Hawkborne. Came out on top after a coup. They call him the Smiling Bliss King. He fights with Nodish steel too." RH - "Impossible. The only way I could have led the Syndicate is if I had planned the coup." His eyes widen. "What of Garais?" 6-13-15 DM '-' 'D: An outcast. Damian starts to stir. D: looks like his highness is almost awake. Jordune: I'd better get home... '''RH '- "Jordune, I said I'd protect you and your wife, but I no longer need to go to Zirithane. Here..." Rasper hands him the club. '''DM - "it's not much further," Jordune says, "and you already saved us from the road bandits." Jordune shoots Demarin a dirty look. RH - "Jordune, wait." Turns to Christine, just realizing... "Garais is an outcast? Do you know where he is?" 6-15-15 DM - D: No idea. Why does it matter? He's a no one. Jordune stops and waits. RH - Something is terribly amis with this world. You're thieves, I'm--the me of your world leads the Syndicate. Who's good is bad... RH - I hate to imagine Garais as someone I can trust, but if this world is a mirror of my own...I have a hunch on where he might be. RH - "Jordune, I think I'll be traveling with you to Zirathane after all." To D&V, "You look like my friends, but I don't know you." DM - Vel shifts his weight, mouthing something softly to himself. Demarin reacts, and mouths a response. They eye each other. RH - Rasper raises an eyebrow at their whispering... "By the way, why do you want to kill Rasper Hawkborne?" DM - Demarin responds with deathly seriousness: "Because The Something says we have to, and The Something is never wrong." DM - "Look, we need you," Vel says, "We'll help you find Garais and head to Zirathane if you help us kill that bastard Hawkborne." RH - "The Something?.." RH - "... And again, why do you want to kill Hawkborne? Is this business...or personal?" Rasper gives them a grim look. DM - "He's producing Bliss on an industrial scale, taking entire communities to be harvested," Demarin says... DM - "and The Something said he has to die to keep the world stable." "The Something used to be our friend. Now he's smthing else..." RH - "Curse the gods..."-under his breath. "...If what you say is true, I'll kill him myself, but my help comes at a cost." RH - "I need help getting home, and if strange magic is involved, maybe your friend knows how. The Something....Jaimie Something." DM - Vel is noticeably on edge, "whatever he used to be, he's not Jaime anymore. Did you know him?" RH - "Did? I still know him... well, my Jaimie. Can't speak for yours." DM - "If we're heading to Zirathane, we can show you." RH - "Then we've no time to waste. What of your friend here?" He nods to Damian, bruised and beaten. DM - "I can manage on my own, thank you very much." Damien says, weakly; scowls. "Can I have a brief explanation of what's going on?" RH - "We'll tell you on the way, let's get moving." Rasper walks towards the door and follows Jordune out. 6-16-15 DM - Jordune returns to his wife and they continue up the road the short way to Zirathane. Demarin and Vel help Damian up. RH - Rasper watches, arms crossed. DM - The road to Zirathane is calm, and Jordune leads you to a nice house. "This is where my father lives." He knocks on the door. 6-17-15 DM - an old man opens it: "Jordune?" "Father!" They hug. "This is Rasper, he got me here safely." "Rasper, we are forever great full." RH - "It was no problem--if you have some food and coin to spare I'd be gracious. ...I'm also looking for a man named Garais." DM - He gives you 2sp and some bread. "Can't say I've ever heard of Garais. What makes you think he's in Zirathane?" 6-19-15 RH - "Just a hunch, I guess. You got a good tavern around here?" Rasper glances at the sky (What time is it?) DM - Early afternoon. 2:00pm RH - To himself... "If it's early enough for me..." DM - The doors to the Grinning Trout burst open, filling the dark bar with light. Garais shields his gaze from the foreign substance. RH - Rasper looks around the room, his eyes adjusting to the light. He makes his way up to the bar and approaches the bartender. DM - "what's your pleasure dear, room or drink? My name is Theresa." Garais hangs his head down, trying not to be noticed. RH - "Ale." Rasper puts two bits on the bar. DM - She bows, taking Rasper's two coins, runs up stairs and returns with an ice cold glass of ale, frosty and the ale is almost frozen. 6-22-15 RH - He takes the ale and downs a gulp before eyeing the room like one would if they were looking for a familiar friend...or enemy. DM - :a meeker Garais, nursing an ale in the corner. He wears simple clothes and would look a peasant if you didn't know better. RH - Rasper picks up his ale and walks to Garais' table. "Is this seat taken?", he asks, sliding out a chair and sitting regardless. 6-23-15 DM - "who the..." His eyes flash with realization; fear, "what are you doing here?" He stands up, fists held up weakly. He's broken. RH - "Sit down," Rasper commands, "I'm not him. I'm here to talk." He takes a sip of ale and sets down the mug. "Sit." DM - Garais sits cautiously, "you sure fucking look like him. Although he wouldn't be caught dead wearing that... Whatever it is." RH - "Yeah, well I'm not him. And I can tell you're not the man I know either. The coup. What happened? How'd you end up here?" DM - "We tried to over throw leadership. We got Flurch, not the rest. We had to run for our lives. Rasper stepped in to lead. Simple." RH - "Why? Youd've likely gotten it in time, your father being the leader and all. Why the coup?" DM - "He didnt see things my way, and wasn't dying soon enough. Who are you then, if you're not him?" A bloody Damian sits beside him. RH - "I take what I said back. You're not so different than the Garais I know after all." Damian sits. Rasper turns, quickly annoyed RH -''' Rasper scowls at Damian. "Boy, you best find another table. This talk doesn't concern you." 6-24-15 '''DM - "As you're talking about the man that I'm trying to kill, I think it concerns me a great deal." "Who are you?" "Morningstar." RH - Rasper grunts and takes a big sip of ale. (To Garais) "I've been told the Syndicate is making bliss." He pauses for an answer DM - "yeah. A lot of Bliss. More than I've ever seen." 6-29-15 RH - Rasper thinks back to his own past; how could this Rasper have taken Garais' place? Why Bliss? "So what's his angle?" 6-30-15 DM - "He had some buyer; rumor has it, they disappeared. Now the whole syndicate is at each others throats, and sitting tons of bliss. RH - "Hmm." He turns to Damien. "And what of you bunch? Why are you after Rasper... And what are your plans for the bliss?" 7-14-15 DM '-' "The Bliss, we can sell for top dollar, but really it's because the Something has decreed that Rasper Hawkborne must die." 'RH -' "I've heard enough. If you say Jamie-whatever is powerful and can help me get home, then I'll stop Hawkborne." Rasper stands. 'DM -' Demarin walks down the stairs. Her armor is frosted; icicles hang from the plating. "Let's leave then. He says we should be off." 'RH -' "Is /he/...um, here?" Rasper eyes the frost curiously...then begins to feel stupid. He frowns. "Ugh, nevermind. Let's go." 'DM -' "He's in room 5," Damian says as he heads for the door, "Now's your chance to say hi. I'm getting going to Easterton." 'RH-' Rasper takes a final swig of ale. He sets the glass down hard and heads to room 5. Once there, he knocks on the door. "Jaimie" 'DM -' The door is cold, the 5 think with frost. Vel stands behind Rasper. "The Something doesn't speak. Better to just walk in." RH - Rasper turns the knob and opens the door, walking inside. 7-15-15 'DM -' Kegs; casks line the walls: a fridge. Thick ice covers the room. In the center: an emaciated figure, scared, sitting eyes closed. 'RH -' Rasper cautiously walks closer to the figure, condensation coming from his breath, "Jaimie?" 'DM -' His eyes open: one ice white, one red-brown. Hawkborne's hair stands on end. "Best not to chat," Vel says, pointing to an astrolabe. "He talks through that now." 'RH -' "Uhmm..." Strange magic. Rasper looks uncomfortable. He turns to the astrolabe. Frost crunching under his feet. "Jaimie?" 'DM -' The model of the strip begins to whir and spin; one troubling detail: the strip is torn down the side, broken at the twist. 7-17-15 'RH -' Rasper watches intently, not truly understanding what it represents. (The concept of planets escapes him) 7-18-15 'DM -' Vel: he says you are not from this place. I guess that's true. 7-19-15 'RH -' "No shit. Can he tell me how to get home?" Rasper huffs, angrily 7-23-15 'DM -' The astrolabe stirs. "His knowledge is limited to this world, he says." 'RH -' "Well, shit. I thought you knew everything Jaimie," Rasper says with a smirk. "Alright, well what about this other Rasper. Why's he gotta get dead all the sudden? ..Besides being an asshole and all." 7-24-15 'DM -' "Whatever you stopped in your world, he has his hand in in ours." Vel shifts uneasily. 'RH -' "Kumbhakarna. That's the bastard who sent me here. Is there more of him like me, or just the one for all worlds?" 8-3-15 'DM -' "one for all, I'm afraid." 'RH -' "Well then... I got nothin' better to do. This isn't my world, but I'm not one to miss out on giving a well deserved whoopin." 8-6-15 'DM -' "let's go then." Vel says. We can travel to Easterton. We'll be in old Hadock tonight. Demarin, myself, Morningstar..." 'RH -' Rasper heads down the inn stairs. "What of Garais? I don't trust him, but he might know things that we don't. Could be useful." 'DM -' "If you think so. I've never heard of him before. We can just keep a close watch on him." 'RH -' He walks up to Garais. "We're going to stop Hawkborne and could use an extra man. I've no coin, but you'll get your revenge." 'DM -' Garais smiles: "Revenge is good enough for me." 'RH -' "Deal." Rasper turns to Christine. "I'm done here. Let's go." 8-6-15 'DM -' Demarin turns to Morningstar. "Let's go," he says. Everyone packs up their things and hits the road north. Rasper heads with Vel, Demarin, and Morningstar along the Fanged Coast, north toward Easterton. They make Hadock by nightfall. 8-17-15 'DM -' The ruins of the city have an unsettling quality: the streets long ago deserted. 'RH -' Hawkborne scans the ruins with a watchful eye. "What happened here?" 8-18-15 'DM -' Vel: Ogres. Years ago. Before I ever came to Aeron. Demarin: With no lord in Marinton, there wasn't much hope for Hadock. 'RH -' "We'll hold up in one of the buildings for the night. Leave early dawn." Rasper scans the street for a suitable structure. 'DM -' a large ruined house sticks up out of the wreckage, three walls still intact. Might be good shelter. 'RH -' "There, that house will do. Gather your things." Rasper walks up and tries to open the door. 'DM -' it opens easily, the lock long since busted. The house: dark inside, filled with debris; the warm wind creaking the rotten wood. 'RH -' "Morningstar, you and Vel clear an area for us to rest. Garais, keep watch. Christine and I will search the rest of the house." 'DM -' Hawkborne's orders cause the house to stir and expand. That wasn't warm wind after all but the breath of a huge stinking ogre, snarling. 'RH -' Rasper freezes. Eyes forward, then darting to what little remains of the shovel in his hand. "Shit." He grips it tightly. 9-18-15 'DM -' the ogre charges, snarling, swinging his fists at Rasper, aiming to pulp him. 'RH -' Rasper dodges, rolling to the right as the doorframe where he stood splinters into a thousand pieces.